Monarch Pranking
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: After a hard day's work in an office complex created for the workers of Zootopia and Possum Springs, Mae and Gregg had an opportunity to do a workplace prank that they been longing for. Unbeknownst to both of them, the one they pranked wasn't the one they wanted to be pranked and when they tried to hide the scrap up, a pair of Zootopians would investigate them out.
1. After-Work Prank

On a large office complex located somewhere in a place between Possum Springs and the northeastern part of Zootopia, a lot of Zootopians and a handful of Possum Spring residents were making their connections with the economic links set in the designated building. Most of the people in the building were part-time cubicle workers, aides and special international traders working in transactions on the economic businesses linking on both Possum Springs and Zootopia. Another thing is that the building made for these kind of purposes was being forged with help of both parties along with the major assistance of another foreign power - The Empire of Splena.

One of the furries working part-time in the economic offices was Mae Borowski and Greggory Lee. Both of them were working together as minor cubicle aides and even though they were sharing wages, they seem to be having a good time with each other both in working and making pranks with other fellow co-workers.

As Mae was just about to finish in typing a file on the desktop computer, Gregg appeared.

'Hey there, Mae.'

'Oh. Hey there, Gregg.'

'How are you in there?'

'Just finishing in typing this file that I'm going to submit for tomorrow.'

'I see.'

'What about you, man?'

'Me?'

Mae nodded.

'I was just checking on with the cubicles. I already finished in helping the supervisors on stacking up the papers on their file cabinets.'

'OK then.'

The blue female feline typed in a few words on the desktop computer before she saved the file and switched off the computer.

'Alright. I'm done with that file and I'll print it out by tomorrow morning.'

'That's good.'

'Yeah. Anyway, do you have any more plans to do in here?'

'Nah. I don't have anything in my mind except for one thing.'

'Really? What is it?'

Gregg then grinned at her.

'I'm going to make a great prank with someone in here.'

'A great prank, huh?'

'Hell yeah.'

Mae chuckled in an evil-like way. Gregg makes a smirk with her.

'Crimes?'

Mae simply nodded with a malicious grin on her face.

'Crimes.'

Both she and the fox high-five with each other.

...

As the sun started to set, the cubicle workers started to head home. In the following hours, the building was empty except for two furries who remained inside the office complex. While setting up the dental floss and extra pencils as anchor points of their tripwire prank, both Mae and Gregg were planning their very prank just like what they used to when both of them were young long ago. Every prank they made makes them maliciously entertained and even though their activity was a big risk, they were both evasive.

Mae was carefully pulling on the dental floss that she found on one of the cubicle desks. She then anchored it very softly on the pair of pencils wedged on a desk chair. With easy paws, the feline carefully set the tripwire for the prank of their lives.

'Hey, Gregg. I'm done with the tripwire.'

'OK. Once if someone trips on that wire, he or she will land on the floor flat like a waffle.'

'More like a pancake to me.'

Gregg snickered.

'Yeah. Anyway, let's wait for someone to be lured to our great 'trap'. I could feel it.'

'Me too. Besides, I'm in a real mood to watch someone being pranked to oblivion.'

The fox chuckled. He and Mae then concealed behind the cubicles and waited for their prank to work on someone they wanted to see.


	2. Inadvertent Trigger

After waiting more than half an hour, both Mae and Gregg were feeling impatient while the tripwire prank trap remained untouched just a few feet away from them. Tired of waiting, the female cat sighed.

'It's no use, man. I guess there's no one to be pranked for today.'

'Oh, come on!'

Gregg groaned.

'Let's wait for a bit more longer. I'm still certain that there still someone in here.'

Mae tried to interject her close friend but since she didn't want for her to sadden him further, she gives in.

'OK. We'll wait a bit longer then.'

Gregg then smiled.

'Thanks.'

...

After waiting for a few more minutes, the trap was still untouched since there's no one else to be lured on. Gregg then sighed in defeat.

'We waited for much longer and still, the trap remained intact and untouched.'

'Yeah. What a shame there.'

The fox then looked at Mae.

'Let's just go home and drown our sorrows there. What do you say?'

Mae nodded.

'I say that would be a good one, dude.'

Gregg let out a small smile. He and Mae stood up, grabbed their satchels and went to the main exit. Tired on waiting and taken by disappointment, what they don't realized that they forgot to dismantle the tripwire trap that they set on the hallway.

As the cat and the fox walked towards the exit, they saw a male human dressed in green military uniform and wearing a blue beret. He was also holding a black suitcase. When Mae and Gregg saw him, the human greeted them.

'Oh. Hello there.'

Both Mae and Gregg barely greeted back to the human that arrived on the office entrance unexpectedly. They just simply waved back.

'H-Hi there.'

'What are you two guys doing in here? I thought the building was suppose to be empty by now.'

The duo cringed upon hearing the question. They know that they would not going to tell him that they remained in the building because they waiting for someone to prank on so they made a simple diversion.

'Oh. We're both stacking up some papers in the cubicles there, sir.'

'Y-Yeah! Man, I could feel these paws aching in carrying those papers to every cubicle on every floor that this building has.'

'I see.'

The human simply chuckled.

'Anyway, my name is Splero but you guys can call me Spleriia for short.'

'Nice to meet you, Sir. The name's Gregg and this is my partner Mae.'

Splero tips his beret.

'Pleasure to meet you both.'

'What are you going to do in there, Spleriia?'

'Just going to have a walk around the office complex, Miss. I never visited this place since.'

'I see. Take care in there, man.'

'Thanks. You too, guys.'

Both Mae and Gregg left him and went through the exit. Splero then walked towards the hallway leading to the cubicles.

...

Emperor Splero was just walking to the hallway when he notices something on the floor. He simply approached it and realized that it was a small wallet. Naturally, he picked it up.

'What the? What does a wallet doing in here?'

The monarch then checked the wallet's content. Apart for a few hundred dollars, it contains no ID cards nor any identification markers inside. Splero was left with a dilemma.

'I wonder who owns this thing?'

He then lifted his head and took a glimpse of the cubicles that where a few feet in front of him. Thinking that there must be someone still remaining in there, Splero went forward. As he stopped in the hallway, the human checked around and saw no one else.

'Davay? (Hello?) Anyone here?'

There was no reply apart for the sound of the air conditioning system on the corner. Realizing that the air conditioning wasn't being switched off yet after the workers left the cubicle offices, Splero let out a groan.

'How many times would I say to those Zootopians and Possum Springs employees to turn the air conditioning system off every time after their usual shift of the day?'

With a sigh, he went forward but as Splero passes through for a few feet to the front, he inadvertently tripped himself over the tripwire trap that Mae and Gregg forgot to dismantle prior to their departure. The Emperor fell face down onto the floor but this causes him to propel his suitcase high into the air. Before Splero could regain his footing from his tripping fall and react, his heavy suitcase struck the back of his head. Now, the monarch was fully unconscious and lying face down flat on the floor like piece of pancake.


	3. The Prank That 'Killed' Him

As Mae and Gregg went towards their car that was parked in the side of the road, the blue female feline checked her pockets. Her fear started to show.

'Where is it?'

'Where's what, Mae?'

'My wallet. I think I lost it.'

'Did you look on your bag?'

'Uh...Let me check, Gregg.'

Mae checked her bag. To her dismay, her wallet wasn't there either.

'No. It's not in my bag too.'

She then groaned.

'Come on! There's some cash in there!'

'Where did you leave it, dude?'

'I don't know, man but I think I left it at my cubicle again.'

Gregg sighed.

'Let's get it then.'

'Alright.'

Both of them then enter back to the office complex. While the cat and the fox searched for the lost wallet, they were both communicating with each other.

'Say, Gregg?'

'What?'

'Why did Emperor Spleriia came here?'

'Oh yeah! I almost forgot, Mae!'

'You forgot what, man?'

'I forgot to tell you that Emperor Spleriia came here because he wanted to talk to us.'

'About what?'

'About his plans to colonize Possum Springs.'

'Colonize, eh?'

'Yeah. Some of our other co-workers told me that the reason why Emperor Spleriia wanted to colonize Possum Springs because he had some plans to renovate the town there.'

Mae's mood improved.

'That's good.'

'Yeah. Apparently, his Crown Prince liked the plan as well as the other Zootopians and the people of Possum Springs.'

'Really?'

'Yep but I guess it's too late I'm afraid.'

'Why did you say that?'

'The meeting should take place by 2 PM earlier but we forgot the schedule.'

'Oh. Dang it.'

Gregg sighed.

'I wonder what Emperor Spleriia's up to?'

The fox then approached to the closed door that leads to the cubicles as Mae cleared her throat.

'Maybe we should apologize to Emperor Spleriia later for not attending the meeting that he planned for us on 2 PM. Besides, he'll understand the situation and I'm sure we have a good laugh about it.'

'I guess so, Mae.'

Gregg opened the door and the sight that greets him petrified him with a gasp.

'What's wrong, dude?'

'Uhh...I guess he's not gonna be laughing, girl.'

'Why, Gregg?'

The fox then pointed a finger on a unconscious Emperor Splero lying facedown on the floor. A small pool of blood was gushing from a wound on the back of his head. Mae plastered a shocked look on her face.

'Because that prank killed him!'

Both Mae and Gregg screamed in fear. They looked at Splero's body before they screamed again.

'Mae, what should we do?!'

'What's this 'we' stuff? You're the one who wanted a prank! Looks like this is a one big mark for you.'

'But you're the one who planted the prank, Mae!'

'Yeah but you're the one who wanted to make a prank in the first place!'

Gregg silenced himself. He realized that even though Mae was the one who planted the tripwire earlier, the real fault was his fault. He was the one who wanted to prank someone in the first place.

'Y-You're right, Mae. I'm the one who was at fault. I'm guilty!'

He then grabbed his neck and started to shake in fear.

'I'll never survive in legal court, prison or death row!'

Mae then grabbed his arm.

'Get the hold of yourself, man! We got to get rid of this body before anybody sees it.'

'H-How, Mae?'

'We're going to take it out and cover it.'

'What?'

'We're gonna bury it.'

Gregg's eyes went wide.

'W-What?! Bury it?!'

'Just trust me, dude! We need to cover it up right now.'

Even though there were a lot of questions buzzing on his head, Gregg reluctantly agreed.

'Alright then. Let's do it, Mae.'

'Good.'


End file.
